I Don't Feel Any Pain
by Kae Villa
Summary: The war was finally over, but someone was missing. Who was it?


**I Don't Feel Any Pain**

**Characters:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Rated T**

**Summary: **The war was over, but someone was missing. Who was it?

**Story details:** This takes place right after Harry defeated Voldemort. The inspiration for this one-shot was from Les Miserable, hence the title of the story. So if you know what song it comes from, you know what happens after the song ends.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong and are owned by the very talented J.K. Rowling and a few quotes come from Les Miserables.

* * *

The war was finally over. Voldemort was finally defeated. Death Eaters either fled or were capture. The Order of the Phoenix and those from the light were cheering and leaping with joy. Along with the light side was the spy who came to the light, Draco Malfoy. He was celebrating along with everyone else.

It was different. Finally being free and not having to worry about a half-blood psychopath who wanted pureblood supremacy or a father who wanted to control you breathing down your neck. Draco never felt more free than he felt at this moment. Only there was something missing. Something crucial to this celebration among the Light side. He stopped his celebrating immediately and looked around to see what was missing in this joyous moment.

He searched through the sea of people in the Great Hall when he noticed that he didn't see one head that he had grown accustomed to seeing since his change of sides. Draco saw the patches of red hair that were the Weasleys, the messy hair that was Potter's, and even the blonde hair that was Lovegood's, but there was a head of hair missing in this mass amount of people.

Draco walked out of the Great Hall quickly and looked left to right to find who he was looking for.

That's when he heard it, the tiny cough that seemed too quiet for anyone to hear. He moved to the sound and his heart fell when he saw the familiar brown eyes that were slowly losing color.

"Granger..." Draco's voice strained as he called out to her.

Hermione looked up at the grey eyes she grew accustomed of. Those grey eyes that once looked at her with malice and hatred. Those grey eyes that looked at her with adoration and love. Those grey eyes that now looked at her with pain and heartbreak.

"Dra...co," Hermione said softly.

Draco moved to her quickly and removed her jacket. His eyes widen when he saw the deep cut on her stomach. Without his wand, he couldn't stop the blood. "I'm going to take you to a healer," he said getting ready to pick her up.

"No..." Hermione coughed out a little blood, "It's too late," she said with tears falling down her face.

Draco could feel the tears fall down his face. "Damnit Granger, I need to take you to a healer. They can heal you. They can... I know they can," he said.

Hermione shushed him and put her hand on his face. Draco looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. The first person to accept him, to comfort him, to actually need him. Draco couldn't bare losing her.

Before Hermione could speak, there was a drop of water that fell on her face. Draco looked up and saw the grey clouds gather and the sprinkle of rain coming down from them. He looked down at Granger again and saw her smiling. "Please... let me take you to a healer," he begged.

Hermione rubbed Draco's cheek and smiled, "_I don't feel any pain_," she picked up Draco's hand that was covering her wound and put it on her cheek. She kissed his knuckles and said, "a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."

Draco laughed softly when she quoted one of her favorite books. The book she read to him the night they firsted confessed their love to each other. The night he realized that he didn't want anyone but her.

"_But you will live, 'Mione. Dear god above..._

_If I could close your wounds with words of love," _Draco responded wtih more tears coming down his face.

Hermione smiled before putting her head on his shoulder, "I don't feel any pain," she repeated softly.

Draco moved her to look at him. "I'm here. I will always be here for you," he said kissing her softly.

"That's all I needed to know," Hermione said.

Draco moved her to keep her eyes opened. "Please, I need to help you," he said sadly.

"I only need you now," Hermione whispered softly near his ear.

Draco got up and picked Hermione up bridal style. He wasn't going to lose her. Not now. Not ever. He started to sprint to the Great Hall.

"I love you," Hermione whispered near his ear.

Draco had tears in his eyes when he reached the Great Hall, but something was different. There was no movement in his arms. No movement of her breathing or of her holding him. Draco sank down on his knees and held her tightly. He was crying and not noticing the crowd around him. The tears or the wails around him did not compare to the sound of his heart breaking to a million pieces.

Harry saw this and it broke his heart. Everyone who was in the Order knew of Draco and Hermione's relationship. They accepted it, but seeing this now, Harry knew nothing would heal Draco's breaking heart. He looked at Hagrid and motioned to Draco.

Draco felt Hermione's body being lifted from his arms. Before Hagrid could take her body away, Draco slipped his family heirloom onto her finger.

"Good night, my dear Hermione," he said before kissing her ring finger and watching her being carried away from him.

He lost her, but until he saw her again, he was going to continue loving her.

* * *

**Author Note: **You're probably wondering how they fell in love or when they fell in love, well don't worry, I have a prequel and a sequel coming up soon to fill in a few blanks here and there in this story, but I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are lovely.


End file.
